Kuroko no Basket x Reader
by sapphire.017
Summary: What will happen if he will love you even more than he loves basketball?
1. Our Basketball (Kuroko Tetsuya)

_**Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader**_

 **A/N: You joined the basketball team the next day after Kiyoshi Teppei's return.**

 ***...* - internal dialogues**

* * *

"It's good to see you again, (Name)-san."

"Eh?! K-Kuroko-kun?!"

"W-wait a minute, you guys KNOW each other?!"

Screams from the gym can definitely be heard all the way to the gates of Seirin. Yeah, so maybe the phrase What a small world! is true, but that is definitely an understatement in this case. For now you are kind of freaked out.

You've been Kuroko Tetsuya's schoolmate all the way from elementary school. You know each other and can consider each other as friends, and both of you don't mind the presence of each other. And in **some circumstances** , you consider one another as confidants. Of course, both of you don't want other people to know that part, knowing that a certain **red-head** is kind of possessive to everything that he considers as **his**.

"Hai, (Name)-san is my assistant coach back in Teiko." Kuroko simply explained, still masking his feeling of happiness with his usual poker face.

"REALLY? So you're that good (Name)-san! Good thing you attended Seirin and decided to join our basketball team as our assistant coach for you will be of great help to us." Riko Aida, Seirin's basketball coach, happily said.

You're still surprised. Not that knowing the chance of seeing Kuroko again is somewhat impossible (considering that he is most of the time unnoticeable), it's just that you're surprised that he indeed came back to play basketball after _what happened_ almost a year ago.

*So when I thought that I somehow saw him play against Shutoku back in Interhigh...* Well, maybe his resolve to defeat the Generation of Miracles with his basketball is that strong for him to play again, which is a good thing.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure that I'll be of an assistance to you guys." You replied shyly.

"No, it's **our** pleasure that you decided to attend here! It's an honor that Kiseki's[1] assistant coach is here to help us!" Hyuuga Junpei, Seirin's captain, happily exclaimed.

The rest of Seirin's basketball team agreed with their captain. Just by looking at their facial expression and their utmost gratitude that another strong member (although you're their assistant coach, they still consider you as a member of the team) was added to the team made you remembered your first two years with the Generation of Miracles back at Teiko; that great sense of teamwork is highly visible in each and everyone of them. With the team's warm welcome you had forgotten your sudden reunion with Kuroko and proceeded with practice that afternoon.

~ After practice ~

Kuroko decided to walk you home, since both of you go on the same way. Although none of you are talking, the silence is not that awkward. In fact, it gives you a sense of peace.

"It's been months since we walk on the same way home, (Name)-san." Kuroko said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you or heard from you after you had quit the team last year." You replied.

"What made you decide to join the basketball team again (Name)-san? I heard that you also quit the team after what happened." Kuroko suddenly asked, making you stop on your tracks.

You then looked at Kuroko with a sad smile. "I saw you play with the rest of the team when you play against Shutoku last Interhigh. Right then and there, I've decided to join and help you guys in the upcoming Winter Cup. It reminded me of what we were like back then."

Kuroko looked at you with sad eyes, although he still keeps his poker face. He gently wiped a tear on your eyes, making your realized that you've been crying. He pulled you in a comforting hug, and as you gaze back at him, you're seeing a rare smile that you've never seen him wear in his usual poker face. It made your heartbeat faster as butterflies suddenly flutter in your stomach.

He gives you a kiss on your forehead as his grip on your tighten. "I know you regret what happened back then. But the past is in the past. Let's just do our best and defeat them with everything that we've got." He then looks at you lovingly. "With you on our side, on **my** side, I know we will definitely defeat them."

With a small blush, you hugged him back and rest your head on his shoulders. "Thank you for always staying on my side. I thought you've left me after quitting the team last year."

"I'm sorry that I left you alone. But I'm here now."

You smiled back at him as you gave him a peck on the cheeks. "What matters is you're here now. And we will play basketball together with the team, Kuroko-kun."

"It's Tetsuya."

With a slight pink tint on his cheeks, Kuroko gave you a chaste kiss on the lips. "Call me Tetsuya."

Returning the kiss, you replied. "Hai, Tetsuya-kun. Let's show them that this is your basketball."

"Iie, **our** basketball."

* * *

[1]: For short of **Kiseki no Sedai** , which translates as Generation of Miracles. (for those who are not aware of the Japanese translation.)

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ and Kuroko Tetsuya (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Plotline (c) me  
You (c) Kuroko Tetsuya


	2. Like an Open Book (Mayuzumi Chihiro)

_**Mayuzumi Chihiro x Reader**_

 **A/N: Mayuzumi Chihiro is 21 years old and (Name)-chan is 20 years old in this plot. He decided to study outside Japan for...certain reasons, and (Name)-chan is a native in the country where Mayuzumi studies** **:P. If ever you're not a native in the said country, just pretend that you do :)**

 **And this is in Mayuzumi's POV**

 ***...* - internal dialogues**

 ** _"italic"_ \- (Name)-chan is speaking in native tongue**

* * *

*Urgh...the things I do for books...*

I begrudgingly thought, with a loud sigh mind you, as I enter the convention center.

I know that conventions and events are packed with people, but I never thought that the crowd will be this **BIG!** This is not what I had planned for, since I hate crowds.

I've decided to take up Asian Studies course, and I am now studying in one of the top universities here in the Philippines.

Why? Well, for one, I heard that an annual international book fair is being held every year here (who doesn't love books?). And two, just for a change of environment. So here I am, muttering some curses as I trudge my way in the busy aisles in the convention center, hoping that I could buy some interesting books and get out of here in one piece.

After some struggle.. FINALLY! I've found my way to one of the known bookstores in the country with so many interesting selections. This store is neat! At least being one with the crowd is a good thing. Well... sometimes.

 _"Excuse me, are you somehow going to get a book in this shelf? I can't get a book if you're somehow blocking the way"_

Someone suddenly said from my side. I slightly jumped at the presence. When I looked, a/an (eye color) hues was looking at me kindly. I can feel my breath hitched in a few second. Nobody had looked at me that way before.

 _"Excuse m-"_

"Sorry, although I have stayed here for about 4 years now, I'm still having a hard time understanding Filipino." I said to her in English.

Wait... why did I sound so rude? Great, now this girl will think of me as some jerk. Not that I care or anything.

"Oh, gomen. I thought you're a native here. You're a Japanese right?" She said with a mix of embarrassment and surprise in her voice.

"You speak Japanese?" I asked while making sure that I don't sound surprised and embarrassed as well.

"Hai. I'm taking up Japanese Studies in (University name)." She said with a smile. Oh man... why am I feel weird in my stomach?

I just shrugged off the feeling and stepped aside. "Here. Sorry for blocking your way." I said nonchalantly.

"It's okay." She replied with the same smile from moments ago. Ugh..stupid stomach. I'm not even hungry so why are you being weird?

Wow...so she also likes to read. Well duh, that's great for stating the obvious Chihiro. it's evident with all the books that she had put in her cart. And she's also cute... baka Chihiro stop thinking that way! You've just met the girl for crying out loud!

I tried shrugging off the weird feeling in my stomach as I decided to search for more selections in the same shelf. Still feeling weird, and knowing that the girl I've decided to go straight to the counter to pay for my books without bidding goodbye. Not that I'm being rude, we didn't even introduced ourselves.

As I exit the store, I glanced inside to see if the girl's still there.

*Hm. She's gone. Whatever.* I shrugged nonchalantly.

I double checked if I had all the books that I purchased before heading my way to the exit of the convention center. Wait, why is there an unidentified note inserted in the bag?

I unfolded the note. And as I read what's written, the weird feeling in my stomach returned as I feel a slight blush creeping on my cheeks. And for a native here, she's good in writing Hiragana.

I don't know why you're looking at me like that, but you're an interesting fellow.

If you're **REALLY** interested, do contact me. You're like an open book, you know? Inviting me to read and learn all things about you ;)  
09xx-xxx-xxxx  
~ (Last name) (Full name)

*Like an open book, huh...* as I feel a small smirk appeared on my lips.

*(Last name) (Full name), you're pretty interesting yourself.*

* * *

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ and Mayuzumi Chihiro (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Plotline (c) me

You (c) Mayuzumi Chihiro


	3. Easy as Pie (Murasakibara Atsushi)

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader**_

 **A/N: If you're not as tall as stated in the story, please bare with it We all know that Atsu-chin likes tall girls, but not as tall as him.[1] And the plot took place two months before the Winter Cup.**

 ***...* - internal dialogues**

* * *

"May I ask again **why** I'm going to bake lots of pastries for the team, Masako-nee?"

"As you said, it's for the team, (Name). Besides, it's been a long time since the last time I had a taste of your baked goodies."

"I know athletes eat a lot, but why do I have this feeling that I'm going to make three times the amount needed?"

"Don't play innocent on me now, (Name). Both of us know the reason why you'll make that many. Considering that you admire him and all."

You look indifferently look at your cousin as a small tint dusts your cheeks. You know you're good at hiding your feelings. But on circumstances such as how your cousin, Masako Araki, knows your secret admiration on Yosen High's purple-haired, sweet-loving ace, you'll never know.

"Fine, whatever." You nonchalantly agreed. "As if I have a choice anyway."

"Come on, don't be so sour. It's not that bad." She assured you, giving you a big sister smile.

You sighed again, returning her smile. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll go to the gym later after practice to give out the goods to the boys."

Since there are no practices for (sports club), you bid your cousin good luck and immediately went home to make the pastries for the whole basketball team.

* * *

You're known in Yosen High not just as Masako Araki, the school's basketball team's coach's cousin, but for you athleticism, intelligence, grace, authority, and height.

Standing 5'11", it's no wonder many are intimidated at you, and at the same time admire you. Not one female student at Yosen stands taller than you (A/N: let's assume that you're the tallest female student at Yosen), and it makes all male students not dare to make a move on you. Thus making the whole student buddy assume that not one male will ever have the guts in making you his. Not even the school's basketball heartthrob Himuro Tatsuya.

But no one ever notices that you actually have a soft side, especially towards Yosen's tallest male student and the school's basketball ace... and your passion for cooking and baking.

* * *

You are now walking back to school while carrying almost 50 batches of pastries. This is the first time that you'll be giving snacks to your cousin's team, and this makes you a little nervous.

"Good thing we actually have that big oven at home. It will be impossible for me to make this many." You sighed, as you now see the school at the distance.

Before entering the basketball gym, you shifted the bags filled with goodies comfortably in your hands while wondering. "Will he like the pastries that I made for them?"

And as if reading your mind, your cousin appeared on the gym's door. "Yes, he'll definitely love your pastries (Name). Now come in and don't be shy." As she opened the door for you and entered, Fukui Kensuke, the team's vice captain notices you.

"(Name)-chan! I'm sorry for the coach made you bake all these for us." He whispered to you. "You know how she is when she bosses around."

You lightly laughed at him. "It's alright senpai. I'm actually used to my cousin's personality." You gave him a friendly smile.

You're about to put the bags down when you felt a shadow loom on both of you. "Are? (Name)-chin's here? And what are you carrying with you?" a familiar lazy voice said as long hands took all the goods from you.

*Chotto...how did he know my name!?* You mentally screamed as you try your best to hide the blush appearing on your cheeks.

"Matte, Murasakibara. Those snacks are for later!" Okamura Kenichi scolded.

"And say thank you to (Last name)-san for she made an effort to make those for us, aru!" added Liu Wei, as both exclaimed to the purple-headed giant.

"Oh it's okay, really." You shyly said, making sure that no one heard your shy voice as you watch Murasakibara nonchalantly ignore his teammates and dived into the bags full of pastries.

"Thank you so much for making the effort of making that many pastries, (Name)-chan." You heard Yosen's other ace, Himuro Tatsuya, said to you. "I also apologize for Atsushi's behavior, we all know he has a bottomless pit of a stomach when it comes to sweets."

"Oh? (Name)-chin made all this for me?" He turned his lazy gaze at you with a look of pure wonder. "It's for the whole team!" Everyone exclaimed as he nonchalantly took a bite at one of the cookies in the bag.

"Woah! This is good (Name)-chin!" Pure joy now evident in his face. "You can also bake cakes and pies right?"

"Hai. I can bake lots of cakes and pastries, Murasakibara-kun" You said, with a blush now evident on your cheeks.

The whole team stopping their attempt to halt Murasakibara in diving further into the bag as they looked at you in pure shock, all having one thing in their heads;  
*Murasakibara made the (Last name) (Name) blush?!*

"Honto? Then will you bake more of those for me next time (Name)-chin? Please?" He said, with a pout evident in his now child-like expression.

You couldn't help but smile at him. "Of course Murasakibara-kun. I'll bake lots for you."

Murasakibara's next move made your face turn as red as a tomato; he gave you a sweet peck on the lips, still while holding the bag of goodies.

He then gave you a charming smile. "Hmm? You're even sweeter than your pastries (Name)-chin" You're now even redder than a tomato.

"How can Murasakibara just simply kiss (Name)-san like that?! Let alone making her **blush** like that!" Both of you turn towards the rest of the team.

Murasakibara then gave them a lazy, but mischievous grin while you hide your blushing face behind him.

"How? Simple. It's as easy as pie."

* * *

[1]: As stated in the _Kuroko no Basuke Official Fan Book CHARACTERS BIBLE_  
 _Kuroko no Basuke_ and Murasakibara Atsushi (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Plotline (c) me  
You (c) Murasakibara Atsushi


	4. A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

**A/N: Akashi Seijūrō and (Name)-chan are third years.**

 ***...* - dialogues in everyone's heads**

* * *

You're not one to brag everything about you. You just let life go with the flow and live the best out of it in the simplest ways. When you're asked, you answer. If no one's asked, you let them be. You don't like to complicate things that are too simple to begin with.

And you are a person with few words. Good thing people are quite understanding to you. In fact, they adore you.

Who doesn't adore a senior Rakuzan student who puts no effort to look beautiful? A student who is also the council vice president and ranks 2nd in academics after **the** Akashi Seijūrō, but doesn't brag about it?

* * *

Tomorrow's graduation day. It's hard to leave many things that hold dear to your heart, but life must go on.

You're ready to embark a new chapter of your life. As soon as graduation ends, you're moving out to Tokyo to attend college. Your parents doesn't want you to live on your own, but they cannot leave your house in Kyoto due to business and your younger brother/sister is going to study at Rakuzan as a first year (A/N: If you don't have any sibling, just think that you have one); living them no choice but to let you live on your own.

Although you're all smiles as you said your goodbyes to your friends and kouhais, deep inside you're feeling dejected to say goodbye to a certain red-head.

Nobody knows that you adore Akashi Seijūrō. Not because of his status as Rakuzan's Red Emperor, nor as the student council president, nor Rakuzan's basketball club captain. You adore him because Akashi Seijūrō **is** Akashi Seijūrō. You adore and love him as he is.

Again, you are a person with few words. And you are not a person who likes to express yourself that freely. But that doesn't mean that you're not a thoughtful person.

Surely there are other ways for you to express your feelings and confess to the red-headed council president and captain of Rakuzan High's basketball club, right?

* * *

After the ceremony, your family decided to leave you for a moment to say your last goodbyes to everyone.

Making your way inside the school, you went straight to one the Rakuzan's art studios (A/N: Let's just say they have that many). Ensuring that no one is present in the hallways, you began to do your work. You just let your feelings flow freely within you as your hand do some different strokes and mixing different colors.

You finally finished your masterpiece after what seemed like hours. You put the canvas in an oak wood frame with intricate embellishments that was readily made for you (A/N: You have all kinds of frames stored in your house). After putting your initials on the bottom right corner and doing some final touches, you mounted the portrait on the easel.

With fingers crossed and a hopeful smile, you look back on your masterpiece for one last time before exiting the studio, and soon, exiting the school.

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen vice president (Name)?"

"Yes, president Akashi. She entered the campus about an hour ago. She said she'll visit the art studios for one last time."

I thanked the council secretary, now elected as the new council president for the next school year, as I head straight inside Rakuzan.

Even though I changed after Seirin defeated us for the first time two years ago, I still held the title as The Red Emperor of Rakuzan. Everyone still fear me, everyone still don't defy me, except (Name).

She's different from all of them. She doesn't fear even when we were first years. She's intelligent, ranked 2nd after me in academics, naturally talented, simply beautiful, with dignity...

Is it bad if I wish for (Last name) (Full name) to be my empress?

When I arrived at the hallway filled with the school's art studios, I looked inside each of them. But no sign of (Name).

*Where could she be?* I thought as I look inside the other studios.

As I turn and look on the next studio, I notice an abandoned painting mounted in one of the easel. What surprises and endears me is the painting itself.

It's a portrait of me.[1] As I walked closer to the painting, I can see the meticulous strokes and the different mixes of colors. What shocked me most, and surely brought butterflies in my stomach, is the initials signed on the bottom right.

 _(Last name) (Full name)_  
 _(date)_

~ Months later, Tokyo ~

*I hope today will be a great day for me.* You sighed as you walked outside your unit and start your first day at the university.

As you locked your unit, you noticed an envelope inside your mailbox. Upon reading the note inside, your heart suddenly skipped and you felt your breath hitched.

*Could it be...?* Your longing and hopes way back in high school suddenly coming back to you.

You then noticed the door of the unit right next to yours is slightly opened, making your eyebrow raise a bit. *That's strange. Did the owner forgot to close his door?* You thought as you walk near the unit and check if the owner is inside for you to inform him that he left his door open.

Suddenly, you felt the oxygen inside your lungs left you.

Inside the unit's living room hung a portrait, the same portrait that you painted for your beloved emperor months ago after the graduation ceremony at Rakuzan.

Still looking at the portrait, the note you received minutes ago keeps on replaying inside your head.

 _A picture truly paints a thousand words._

 _~ With love, Akashi Seijūrō_

* * *

[1]: refer to link at my Quotev account (sapphire017) in the same story.  
 _Kuroko no Basuke_ and Akashi Seijūrō (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Plotline (c) me  
You (c) Akashi Seijūrō


	5. Two Could Play at That Game

_**Akashi Seijūrō x reader x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 **A/N: *...* - internal dialogues**

* * *

*Why did this ever happen..? I failed them as their assistant coach. I failed the team.*

You thought as you witnessed the **awakening** of Akashi Seijūrō's **Emperor Eye**.

And no one have heard anything from you after Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiseki no Sedai's Phantom 6th Man, left the team.

But never did you blame anything that had happened to anyone, especially not to the red-headed captain.

* * *

It's been two years after Seirin defeated Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. Your school experienced defeat for the first time, but you couldn't be any happier; the defeat made Akashi Seijūrō reverts back to his usual self.

Although everything was back to normal, Kuroko still can't seem to remove the feeling of irritation whenever he sees you with Akashi. It irks him the most knowing that you're far away from him especially that you're attending at Rakuzan with the Red Emperor in Kyoto. Oh how he could wish that you've just stayed in Tokyo where he could reach you.

He understood perfectly that you've transferred due to your family's business, but he still can't seem accept it. You could have attended other schools, even considering Yosen in Akita as one of the choices, so why Rakuzan?

"Sorry Kuro-chan. I know I haven't been in touch with you that much." You apologized.

"I know. You being part of the council and your studies should be managed first." Kuroko sighed, his sad voice quite evident.

"Yeah, I'm s-"

"(Name), let's go. The council's having a meeting and we have to be there before anyone else."

"Sorry, Kuro-chan. Sei-kun's calling me for a council meeting". You said as you walked towards the red-head.

"Oh, okay then." He didn't give you enough time to respond as he hung up.

"Who are you talking to (Name)?" Akashi asked after you've matched your pace with him.

"It's just Kuro-chan. He's just checking up on us, since we haven't got the time to catch up with him and the others." You explained as the worry and confusion that you felt when Kuroko hung up suddenly forgotten.

"You're right. And we haven't got the chance to give them the news, right? If time permits, we'll do that. Are you excited, (Name)?" He asked as he gave you a loving smile.

"Yes, very excited." You said with a smile, as both your hands intertwined while walking in the one of the hallways of Rakuzan.

* * *

Unbeknownst to you, and though he is not showing it for he doesn't like you to worry too much for him, Kuroko loves and adores you even more than Aomine's love to basketball. And knowing that his previous captain in middle school now has all the luxury to be with you makes his blood boil.

It is very out of character of him, but he couldn't help it especially if it's about you. Though he extremely wished for you to return his love, he didn't press the issue in fear of ruining your friendship.

Oh how he regretted it that he didn't confess to you before. Maybe it will be different now if he just took his chance.

And he doesn't like how he's feeling about the meeting with you and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai.

* * *

"You're an item since first year, why didn't you guys tell us before (Name)-chi~?" Kise Ryōta, Kiseki's copy cat, exclaimed when he heard the news.

"And now both of you are about to attend the same university together? Wow, (Name), can't believe that you have it in you!" Aomine Daiki, Kiseki's ace, teases you.

"Shut it Aomine. You know this will soon happen, nanodayo." Midorima Shintarō, Kiseki's shooting guard, said as he adjusts his glasses with taped fingers.

"This is really bold of you Aka-chin, especially you (Name)-chin." Murasakibara Atsushi, Kiseki's center, interjects as he munches his potato chips.

"Sorry guys for not tell you sooner!" You apologized for the third time.

"It's alright (Name)-chan! I envy you, you know. Wonder when Tetsu-kun will do that for us as well?" Momoi Satsuki, Kiseki's manager, asked.

You and Momoi, together with the whole Kiseki no Sedai, are having a lunch at Maji Burger after taking the entrance exams from the universities that you guys have chosen. Everyone are excited of the news that both you and Akashi told them, except the azure-haired phantom who sent glares at Akashi with daggers, his vanilla milkshake long forgotten. Akashi seemed to notice Kuroko's glare, and returned the same look to The Phantom 6th Man.

"Excuse us, everyone. Kuroko and I are going to have a walk around for a bit." Akashi suddenly said as he got up from his chair, Kuroko following suit.

"Are you sure, Sei-kun? You haven't touched your food yet." You said worriedly.

"We're just going to talk about things. Don't worry about it too much (Name)-chan." Kuroko assured, giving you a loving smile that didn't go unnoticed to the emperor.

*You don't have the right to give her that sickening smile of yours Kuroko!* the red-headed emperor thought as he sent glares to the phantom.

"Okay, take care you two." You said to the both of them.

* * *

"So, you're with (Name)-chan, huh?" Kuroko said to as soon as they got a good distance away from Maji Burger. "You took her. Even though you know that I love her as much as you love her, maybe even more."

"That's enough Kuroko. Who's with her when she misses the rest of the Kiseki? Who's with her when she doubts herself; to give her encouragement and believes 100% in her? Who's with her when she feels that no one ever cares for her? I am. I made her feel special. I made her believe in herself and be the woman that she is now." Akashi exclaimed while shooting daggers at Kuroko.

"It is just fitting for an empress to be and end up with an emperor." his left eye having that small hint of gold.

"You still took her even when you know that she's supposed to be **MINE**." Kuroko interjects. Though remaining his poker face, it is evident in his azure eyes the deadly intent that he has for taking the love of his life away from him.

"Well, Kuroko, it seemed that you just didn't play it harder when you had the—"

"Sei-kun? We have to go. We still need to check up on the unit that we bought." You suddenly appeared behind Akashi, surprising them a bit.

"Alright then (Name). Did you inform the others?" He said with a smile, as his left eye turning back to its usual crimson.

"Yes, they said to go get Kuro-chan for them as well."

"Then we shall be on our way. We shall meet again, Kuroko." Akashi said with an unnoticeable glint in his eyes that seemed to mock the phantom player.

"See you soon Kuro-chan. It's really nice to see you again." You said to him with a smile as Akashi took your hands and led the way to his car.

He waved back at you, trying his best to smile as he sees you taken away by the red-headed emperor. Once he saw you gave Akashi a kiss as both of you drive away, his pent-up anger, envy, and despair returned to him tenfold making his forced smile drop in seconds.

As he watches the car drives away, he made up a decision.

*Two could play at that game, Akashi-kun.* as Kuroko walks back inside Maji Burger and join the rest of the Kiseki.

*I won't back down without a fight.*

After all, Kuroko Tetsuya is a phantom. And a phantom is not bowing down to an emperor.

* * *

 _Kuroko no Basuke,_ Kuroko Tetsuya, and Akashi Seijūrō (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Plotline (c) me  
You (c) Akashi Seijūrō... or is it?


	6. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**A/N: The plot took place when Kiyoshi Teppei had returned from America.[1] So both you and Teppei are approximately third years.**

 ***...* - internal dialogues**

* * *

Expressing oneself through speech is an everyday way of life. One just cannot simply end the day without voicing out one's own feelings, ideas, and opinions. Simply, speech contributes color to one's life.

Sometimes, this is not the case.

A person can still express his feelings, ideas, and opinions in other ways, right? Even without using one's voice?

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei arrived at the gates of the (Last name) residence. Although he's been in this area of the neighborhood for a couple of times, that fact still didn't help ease his nervousness.

"It's still 5 minutes early." He said to himself as he look at his watch.

He sighed, still feeling nervous. *At least I have the time to compose myself. Don't want to look awkward in front of (Name) now do I?* But even trying to compose himself is not working.

*You can do this Teppei! This is your first date so you have to make it perfect.*

A tap on his shoulder startled him. Turning around, he saw you standing in front of your gates as you greeted him with a shy smile.

*She looks even cuter with polka dots.[2]* He thought at a small blush tinted his cheeks.

"You look even cuter today (Name)." He said as he rubs the back of his head, the blush now evident in his cheeks.

Your cheeks are dusted in pink as well. Pulling out a notebook from you bag[3], you wrote your reply.

 _You think so? I thought it looks plane for the occasion_

"Oh no, not at all. You look really great in that (Name)" He gave you a sweet smile.

 _Thank you. Your look[4] today suits you best, Teppei-kun_

"Why thank you (Name)." He nervously laughs.

Grabbing your hand and intertwining his fingers with yours, Teppei pulled you along with him.

Both of you usually have your dates at school, at your homes, or during basketball games and practices. Knowing that both of you are dating for over 3 months now, Kiyoshi had decided to take you outside for your first proper date.

Expecting things to be a little awkward, he had prepared today's itinerary with the help of the whole basketball club. And knowing that his dear (Name) loves food, he had brought you to Harajuku.

It is evident in your expression that you love Harajuku, especially it's street foods. Every time you smell something delicious in the air you will give a light tug on Kiyoshi's sweatshirt and point to the direction where the smell's coming from. He will then hold onto your hands tighter and pull you towards the direction that you pointed to him.

*It's good that I chose to ask Riko and the others on where I will have to bring (Name) for our first date. Or else our first date will be ruined.* He thought as he payed for 2 orders of dorayaki.

Upon seeing the sweet treats, you quickly write on your notebook and showed it to Kiyoshi.

 _This is your favorite, right Teppei-kun?_

"Hai, it is. Try it, it's good." Kiyoshi said as he handed you one.

Taking a bite from the treat, your eyes sparkle, feeling the pancake with a sweet Azuki red bean paste filling melts in your mouth.

 _This is delicious Teppei-kun!_

You quickly wrote in your notebook after taking another bite from the treat.

"Haha! I'm glad you liked it (Name)" He said happily as he looks at you with adoration.

What he didn't expect next is when you gave him a kiss on the cheek, the feeling of his cheeks burning as deep pink dusts his cheeks.

You gave him a smile with the same adoration that he feels for you and giggling upon seeing his burning face.

*Oh how I love hearing her giggles.* He thought, taking one of your hands and giving it a light squeeze.

"I know what I'm going to say to you will probably be awkward, since that we've just dated for 3 months. But I wanted you to know how much I love you (Name)." He suddenly said, making your face almost as red as a tomato. "Thank you for making me feel this special in your own unique ways. And I wouldn't want it in any other way."

You don't know how to respond to him. You cannot write your response on your notebook for both your hands are occupied; one holding the dorayaki while the other one is being held by Kiyoshi.

Without having seconds thoughts, you muster up your courage and gave him a kiss on the lips. Simple, but Kiyoshi can feel the love and passion that you have for him. After he returns the kiss, both of you gave each other's hand a squeeze as you made your way in the bustling streets of Harajuku.

* * *

You were born mute, but it didn't hinder you to do whatever you want to do in life. It's hard at first, being the only one not to speak. But it didn't matter, since you've thought of other ways to communicate.

You're always seen with a notebook and pen in hand, this way you can easily express yourself to others. You know to yourself that it's weird, and tiring. Tiring of always having to carry it with you, tiring of always being the center of mockery from people.

You planned of giving up on communicating to others, until you met Kiyoshi Teppei when he returned from America.

He made you forget the constant teasing that you receive from your classmates, even deciding to always carry your notebook for you. He also gives his sincerest effort to stop others from hurting you. He even introduced you to his basketball teammates and immediately becoming the club's manager.

Kiyoshi Teppei made you forget that you're different from them. He made you feel special, constantly showering you with compliments and words of encouragement.

What made you the most special among all female students in Seirin is when he asked you to be his one and only.

You are different. You express your feelings, ideas, and opinions to your significant other and everyone without having to use your voice. But what made this trait the most endearing to Kiyoshi Teppei is that the way how you treat him through your actions, making it the **most beautiful voice** that he ever heard.

Besides, actions do speak **louder** than words.

* * *

[1]: **[WARNING: Spoilers for those who don't know!]** Season 3, Episode 25. Kiyoshi went to America to pursue his knee surgery and rehabilitation after Seirin won the Winter Cup  
[2]: /womens-casual-dresses/business-casual-dresses-for-women/  
[3]: Ollie & Nic Adelphi satchel at Retro To Go website

[4]: refert to image at my Quotev account (sapphire017) in the same story

Image credit for [4] (c) Pixiv ID 2130631

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ and Kiyoshi Teppei (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Plotline (c) me  
You (c) Kiyoshi Teppei


	7. At the Cost of Happiness

**Aomine Daiki x American!Reader x Kagami Taiga**  
 _Aomine Daiki x American!Reader_

 **A/N: WARNING! Some profanities included.**

 _ **italic**_ **" - Kagami, Alex, and (Name)-chan are speaking in English  
*...* - internal dialogues**

* * *

" _Damn it (Name)! Of all guys that you'll be dating why does it have to be him!?_ "

" _As if I have total control of my feelings!_ "

It's been hours since both you and Kagami Taiga, your childhood friend, are arguing when he heard that you're currently dating his rival on the court, Aomine Daiki.

" _But you know that I don't like that dip shit!_ " Kagami exclaimed. " _Sure he's really good at basketball, but attitude-wise I don't approve of him._ "

" _Taiga you're not even listening to me! And how dare you to call him dip shit?! Who're you to decide for me?!_ " You exclaimed back.

" _Guys could both of you_ _ **PLEASE**_ _stop it already? It's almost 12 midnight and you're being noisy!_ " Your older sister, Alexandra Garcia or just simply Alex, interrupted. "And both of you have school tomorrow so just quit this fighting and go to sleep."

"I'm not staying here, Alex-nee. I don't want to be around Taiga for now." You sighed as you grabbed your school bag and soon left Kagami's apartment.

*Seriously, Taiga's anger is out of control!* you thought as you head straight to Satsuki's house, sending her a message that you'll be staying there for a couple of nights.

*Why can't he just be happy for me? I thought my happiness is important to him..*

~Kagami's POV~

I took a deep breath and tried to cool my head down. After a few minutes and my head is quite clear, I turned to Alex as I felt her looking at me. *Damn, if looks could kill I'm dead meat by now.*

"What you did was so wrong, Taiga. You didn't have to yell at my sister like that!" Alex said, definitely pissed. "Even I don't talk to her that way if I don't like the things that she does."

"How can I not be so damn angry if (Name) is having any interactions with people that I don't like?!" I replied back, the anger slowly coming back.

"But you **also** like Aomine Daiki." Alex interjected. "Or maybe... you wished that it's **YOU** who's dating my sister, and not Kiseki no Sedai's ace?"

I looked at her completely surprised. *How did she...*

" _I know Taiga. It's quite obvious to me._ " Alex said, giving me a sad smile.

Well shit.

"I know, it hurts. But, could you try at least be happy for her?" She added, giving me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder as I took as sit on the sofa. "Her happiness is important 'cause of your love for her, right?"

It's true, I've been having these feelings towards (Name). It started as a simple crush when Tatsuya and I met her at the same time when we met Alex. Though she doesn't play basketball like her sister for she's not good at any sport that she plays.

The simple crush had turned into admiration when we reached middle school. When I realized that my admiration for (Name) Garcia had turned into love, I had already arrived here in Japan.

You could say that I'm flipping happy when she told me that she'll be transferring here in Japan to study, although she'll be attending Tōō Academy.

It didn't matter at first, as long as I can still be with her. But when I saw her being really close to **Aho** mine Daiki, I could feel my fist getting numb as I grit my teeth with anger.

Yeah, I just decided to shrug it off and think that it's because (Name) is friends with Satsuki when she decided to join Tōō's basketball club as their manager, or because of her playful personality and blunt attitude making it possible for her to converse with Aomine. But when I heard that she's been dating him for 3 months? All hell break loose for me.

But... will my love be worth fighting for if it will only cost (Name)'s happiness?

~Your POV~

"Sorry about the sudden stay, Satsuki-chan." You apologized as you take a sit on the futon prepared for you.

"It's okay (Name)-chan. Besides you've been coming here a lot so there's nothing to worry about." Satsuki replied as she sits down with you. "But, are you sure you're really okay?"

You sighed. "Actually, Taiga and I had a fight. He heard that I'm dating Daiki when I brought the news to my big sister."

"Eh?! Really?" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Yes." You looked at her with obvious sadness. "He clearly doesn't like Daiki for me, even though I explained everything to him how wonderful Daiki is although he is sometimes an airhead."

"Both Taiga and Tatsuya are like my brothers. When I told Tatsuya the news, he's very happy for me. I thought it will be the same with Taiga. But I guess I was wrong. I just wanted Taiga to be happy for me."

"I'm sure everything will work out (Name)-chan. For now let Kagamin have his space, he's just worried about you. I'm sure both of you will come into terms." Satsuki assured you as she went back to her bed.

"Yeah, I hope so."

~Kagami's POV~

"Do you **really** love her?" I asked for the nth time, trying to see if Aomine will change his earlier declaration of his love for (Name).

"Yes, I **really** love (Name)." Aomine replied without faltering in his words. " And I know you're upset that she loves someone like me."

*Whatever! He has to know one way or another.* I thought as I feel that I won't hold back anymore.

"It **does** upset me!" I exclaimed, suddenly surprising Aomine. "It upsets me that she loves someone like you instead of me!"

"Bastard! What are y-"

"You heard me! It should be me that she loves. I've known her since way back in America. I love her since then! So I can't see why she loves you instead of me!"

From furious to calm, Aomine just stared at me without a word. I can't even read what he might be thinking. I know what I said will definitely make him mad, but I wanted him to know that I love (Name) as much as he.

"But, will it be worth it if she's not happy if ever you took her away from me?" Aomine asked with a sigh.

I stared at him, shocked and speechless. Sure he is an idiot most of the time, but when it comes to some serious business he is not that idiot as what most people who knew him think.

And this situation is no exception.

"As what you claimed, you've known her way longer than I've known her. I'm sure you already know the answer to my question." He said as he turns around. "Don't worry too much. I will definitely take care of her and love her, which I promise you.

"Besides, I can't help myself to fall in love with her. She's playful, always the tease, and quite blunt even though she doesn't look like it. She's not afraid to completely express herself." He then looked at me before leaving. "Although she's not good at sports, it doesn't matter to me. How can I not love her if I can see parts of myself in her?"

I let my tears run down my cheeks as soon as he left. Realization really hits like a bitch.

*I'm such an idiot.*

I pull out my phone and dialed her number, tears still running down my face.

It's true. If you really love someone, you have to set them free.

Because their happiness is also your happiness.

* * *

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ , Aomine Daiki, and Kagami Taiga (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Plotline (c) me  
You (c) Aomine Daiki


End file.
